Dating Games
by SamSpade
Summary: Peter finds Olivia's online dating profile. Fun ensues!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dating Games

Author: SamSpade

Rated: T

Summary: Peter finds Olivia's online dating profile. Fun ensues!

Peter—

He wasn't sure what compelled him to do it. Perhaps boredom? Maybe it was curiosity. Walter had been nagging him to get a date. Actually Walter's exact words were more along the lines of "are you and Agent Dunham having sex?" Then he proceeded to explain the benefits of intercourse.

Walter was right, except it was for all the wrong reasons. Peter did need to get out more. He needed a life and though his current one involved looking after his father, he also needed more than just that. It wasn't easy though, when the one woman he wanted, hardly knew he existed. Agent Dunham. That wasn't true entirely. She knew he existed, just not in the potential relationship sort of way that he was hoping for. It wasn't as though they hadn't enjoyed each others company and shared drinks and a few laughs-nothing ever happened. Peter knew if he was the one to push and pursue it, Olivia would freeze. She'd get stone cold and clam up. He couldn't risk doing that.

So here he was, searching the singles of Boston online. It was the most pathetic attempt of dating he'd ever tried. In fact he actually considered shutting off the computer and going out to a bar, picking up some trashy blonde for a good lay just to get it out of his system.

Except he knew that the only blonde he would be thinking about was Olivia. He couldn't do that and if she found out—any chance of actually having any sort of relationship with her would be gone. It wasn't as though they shared anything more than friendship but he felt the spark. He'd seen her reaction when he'd called Rachel that one time. She was jealous and though the thought of him making her jealous again was tempting, he would never step over that line. He wouldn't sleep with Rachel and he certainly wasn't going to flaunt some other blonde in her face.

With a heavy sigh he nearly gave up when he saw it. Though the initial picture was small and the hair was red with bangs, the eyes jumped out across the screen. It looked remarkably like her. Except it couldn't have been the Olivia he knew. It had to be someone else.

His curiosity got the better of him and he clicked on her picture, relaying to him her profile. He was silently grateful his own profile didn't have a photograph. He hadn't wanted to post one. There were enough people after him.

"Damn," he muttered with a slight chuckle realizing it was her. The eyes were the same but the hair was different—redder and she had bangs. He smiled at the photograph. It had to be dated, maybe five years? He wasn't sure. It didn't say when she logged on or joined the dating site. He wondered if she still even looked at her profile.

He had to find out though and just plain asking her seemed-unlikely. No, he could do better than that. He read her profile, smiled and shook his head at her profession "federal employee." She never lied, not even in her online dating profile. It was rather endearing and he was grateful his own profile had been a bit more embellished which would certainly hide who he was from her. He clicked on the bottom of the screen, wanting to email her. He wasn't sure what to say without sounding like a complete idiot. Did it matter? She never had to know it was him.

_Dear GreenEyedGirl,_

_Your profile looks pretty interesting. I have to admit I love the red hair though usually I prefer blondes. Maybe I'm being a little too forward and I should introduce myself. I'm Paul. I've been in the Boston area for a little over a year now. I'm looking for someone that enjoys a good drink, seeing the sights, and likes to go dancing. I hope to hear back from you and maybe we can meet up someplace public?_

_Paul_

He knew she'd probably kill him if she realized Peter was in fact 'Paul' but there was no way he could sign his name. He considered using 'Pete' but he shook his head. Paul would have to do. He had to secretive and he knew Olivia wouldn't go for it otherwise. He sent the email through the dating service website and sat back knowing it could be days until she responded.

Peter nearly fell out of his office chair when he heard Walter stepping into the room. He quickly turned off the monitor, not wanting his father to have any idea what he'd been up to.

"Walter." Peter's voice held warning, wanting to know why he was now hovering over him.

Walter shuffled on his feet as if he were dancing, a smile on his face. "You and Agent Dunham should go out. It would be good for you. Good for her. A woman needs-"

"Walter that's enough!" Peter groaned standing up. "I don't want to hear what you're thinking or even considering saying next. Just don't." He headed out of the living room and upstairs needing to lie down. His heart was pounding right now and his head was quickly following suit.

Walter watched as Peter disappeared towards his bedroom and he reached his finger out to the monitor, turning it on. His eyes widened as he saw a red-haired Olivia on the page. "Agent Dunham." He breathed quickly turning the monitor off as he sauntered back towards his own bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

She rubbed at her eyes, already feeling beyond tired but was silently grateful she could soon curl up in bed. She'd long since turned off the television and walked past her computer with a heavy sigh. She had tons of emails to catch up on and though the majority was junk mail, Ella had sent her two messages in the past week. Though they'd been mostly pictures she'd colored on the computer, Olivia still went out of her way to open the emails, print the pictures and hang them on the fridge so that when Ella came, she would see them out.

She logged onto the computer, not wanting to disappoint her niece and sighed as the flood of junk mail poured into her inbox. She paused, shaking her head when she realized at the very top was a new message from the online dating site she'd joined.

It'd been years since she'd joined, long before she dated John and after her brief relationship with Lucas. It was the moment she realized that dating other members in law enforcement might not be ideal. She didn't know when she'd have the time to meet other men and so she'd joined the online dating website.

Olivia opened the website and logged in, finding her inbox with a few messages but only reading the most recent one. She stalled for a moment before looking at the profile, slightly disappointed there was no picture. She contemplated emailing him back, unsure if it was worth the trouble. She'd been out on a few dates and all the guys had been only after one thing.

She clicked respond, still thinking of what to say when the lights in the apartment went out. "Just great." Olivia muttered, shaking her head as she pushed back the desk chair to feel her cell phone vibrating. She glanced down, seeing it was Broyles. "Agent Dunham." She answered the call.

"Dunham I need you to get the Bishops and bring them straight to the Bureau."

Olivia sighed, "can I ask why?" She knew Broyles hardly ever gave her any information over the phone but she knew if she was going to be dragging them both in for another day without any sleep, she needed a reason.

Broyles gave a curt response, "have you not looked outside your window, Dunham?"

"No, sir." Olivia took the phone as she carefully walked towards the window, pulling back the curtains to reveal a dark Boston. "There's a blackout sir." It was the most obvious of answers.

"That's right. I expect to see you in twenty."

Olivia tried not to sound frustrated, "already on my way." She grabbed her keys and hung up with Broyles as she headed down to her car. She dialed Peter, chewing on her bottom lip hoping he wouldn't be too upset that she was calling him back into work.

"Let me guess, you're lights are out too?" Peter answered the phone, knowing from the caller ID who it was.

She merely smiled as she unlocked the front door and slipped into the car. She held the phone to her ear as she buckled herself into the front seat. "Broyles just called. All of Boston has suffered some sort of a blackout that we're being called into work for to investigate."

Peter let out a heavy sigh. He didn't even so much as attempt to mask it. "We?"

"Broyles said he wanted me to pick you and Walter up. I'm in my car, about to pull out into traffic. Can you be ready when I show up?"

Peter sighed, "do I have a choice?" He already knew the answer. "I'll get Walter and we'll meet you down by the front door." He knew it would take her a few extra minutes because the lights were out in the city. He counted on that extra time to get Walter ready.

"Thanks," Olivia breathed hanging up the phone as she carefully navigated her way towards the Bishops.

Twenty five minutes later Olivia was pulling up to the Bureau with Peter sitting beside her and Walter in the backseat.

"Broyles really thinks the Boston Blackout is a Fringe event?" Peter asked glancing at Olivia as they stepped out from the car. He could see it as an act of terrorism or some idiot screwing up the power grid but a Fringe event-he didn't see the weirdness factor. At least not yet.

Olivia shrugged as she headed inside the building. The backup generators were running and allowed them access inside. "Broyles was insistent that we come in and that I bring both of you with me. If it was just an act of terrorism, I think he may have let you have the night off."

Peter shook his head, "I doubt it. Seems anytime you're working, I'm at your side."

Olivia narrowed her eyes playfully, "is that so?" She walked with Peter and Walter, heading for the stairs. "We're going to have to walk up." She reminded them both. Though the generators were running, the building wasn't at full capacity. She heard Walter muttering something but she didn't ask him to repeat it. She knew it was probably best if she didn't hear it at all.

They headed up several flights of stairs before they finally made it out and onto the floor.

Broyles glanced at his watch, taking note of the time and the fact they were late. "Nice of you to join us." He remarked returning his attention to the team he'd assembled in the bullpen. "Joseph Miller. The man we believe to be responsible for the Boston Blackout is currently in protective custody."

"Protective custody?" Olivia asked not understanding why he would need protecting if he in fact caused the entire power grid to falter.

Broyles sighed, "he can't control his newfound ability." He glanced away from Olivia and walked over towards Walter Bishop. "What can you tell me about Joseph Miller?"

Walter shook his head, clearly confused. "I don't know. The name isn't familiar."

"Well he certainly knows you." Broyles answered sharply. "Says you ran tests on him up at Harvard more than seventeen years ago."

Walter glanced at Peter, "I might have. I don't remember. That was a long time ago." He'd ran many tests and conducted many trials throughout the years. He didn't always remember specific names from the experiments though.

Peter nodded feeling his father's pleading eyes on him. "There's some files back at the lab. I can go back with Walter and take a look through them, see if we can piece together who Joseph Miller is. I'm not sure what you hope to find-seeing as how you have the man in custody?"

Broyles glanced at Olivia, "I want you to accompany them back to the lab. Make sure they find the file and call me as soon as you come up with anything that might reveal how one man is capable of causing an entire city to blackout."

Olivia stared at her supervisor, "I still don't understand what he did to cause the blackout." There was too much information that was being left out. "It might help us to better understand what we're looking for if you explained to us what happened."

"From what Mr. Miller has told us and from what we've seen of ground zero, he turned off a light switch." Broyles answered. "Simple enough of an act and yet he's caused a massive panic attack throughout the city."

"You're not thinking he's a terrorist?" Olivia had to be certain.

"Hardly but I do think it would be best if Dr. Bishop can find a way to reverse whatever process he created."

Peter listened carefully, "what if we can't reverse it?" He needed to know what they were up against.

"If the NSA doesn't get their hands on him, certainly someone else will." Broyles responded. "I want the three of you to head over to the lab, find whatever files you need and get them to me ASAP."

Olivia nodded heading with Walter and Peter for the stairs. She didn't say anything as she fought back the anger building within her. Every time they worked a case, it always seemed to lead back to Walter Bishop and some experiment he did. She wanted to scream. She wanted to plunge at Walter and tackle him down the stairs. She refrained from doing either as she pushed the door open to the garage and headed without a word to the car.

"Olivia you okay?" Peter asked as he came up beside her watching as she headed for the driver's side.

"I'm fine." It was the only answer she could give him. Whatever she was feeling, it wasn't to be discussed now, in front of his father.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The three of them arrived at the lab and Walter seemed not to notice the tension. He barely even noticed the entire city was affected by a blackout that he somehow might have been unintentionally involved with many years ago.

Olivia had managed to find a few candles and lit them in the back office as she sat at the desk with Peter beside her. Together they were going through the boxes of files that Walter had been involved in. It wasn't putting either of them in the best of moods. Walter had fallen asleep after two hours of insistent rambling about peaches and the reason they were covered in fuzz. Olivia had worked extra hard to ignore his pleas with Peter to go out to the grocery store at this very moment and buy some.

Peter glanced at his father, seeing him asleep on the sofa, his mouth open as he seemed to be snoring and possibly drooling? Peter didn't move from the chair beside Olivia. His eyes moved from his father to the beautiful woman sitting beside him. The candlelight offered a dim glow to the room and would have made the atmosphere romantic if the circumstances had been different.

"You're staring." Olivia noted, not even glancing up from the file she was looking at.

"I like the glasses." Peter acknowledged with the hint of a smile. "Looks good on you."

She gave him a peculiar look and then a smile, not used to him staring or any compliments. "Thanks. You find anything yet?" She just as quickly changed the subject, not wanting to be the center of it. Her eyes glanced at the files in front of him.

"Not really," Peter admitted, "but I've been thinking about what could have caused Mr. Miller to exhibit any sort of electricity and pass it through the power grid. It would take a lot Olivia. I'm not sure how it would be physically possible to just flip a switch and cause the damage he did. Even if he could conduct electricity or better yet create it—the amount that would have had to blow everything—would have killed him or at the very least stopped his heart."

Olivia sighed, "he should have been electrocuted." It made sense and yet the case was lacking specific details. She wondered if Broyles knew more and was keeping it from her. He had a tendency to tell her only what she 'needed to know'.

"At the very least, yes." Peter nodded. "What I can't understand is how a man in his mid-thirties could have such an ability and this be the first insistence of something this big happening."

"Maybe it's not the first instance?" Olivia countered. "Or maybe his ability was recently activated. We've seen it before with the Cortexiphan trials." She reminded him.

"I know and I considered that but this is different." Peter shook his head. "Everybody has an electromagnetic charge. Some people can't wear watches or handle any electronics without essentially burning out the device."

Olivia nodded as she tried to keep up with Peter. "So you think this man's electromagnetic charge is higher? I don't understand how he would be capable of blowing out a power grid? I mean you're talking a watch stopping not turning on a light switch and blowing the grid." To Olivia they were two separate things.

"I can't explain what Walter did to Mr. Miller. I also haven't figured out a way to reverse the process because I'm not sure how it happens. I'm not sure it even is reversible. Either the man has lived a very secluded life the past seventeen years or there is much more than he's letting on."

Olivia shifted the chair back, hearing it squeak but not caring. "We should wake Walter. Find out what he remembers or what he can tell us about any electromagnetic experiments on people he might have conducted."

Peter held out a hand warning her to wait a second. "Why don't we all go home and get some sleep for the next few hours?" He suggested. "I know Broyles wants this case to be a top priority but none of us have slept for at least forty-eight hours. They barely had time to eat dinner before Broyles was calling them in on another assignment. I know I could use a few hours of sleep and by the looks of it, you could use a couple hours yourself." He saw the dark circles under her eyes.

"Peter," Olivia sighed knowing he was right but also knowing she had work to do.

"Think of it this way-a few hours later might help us out. We can't work in the lab in the dark all night. There's not enough candles in here and even if we found enough—do you really want to take the chance Walter might catch the place on fire?" He tried to reason with her any way he could.

She removed her glasses and rubbed at her eyes. "I suppose you're right. A few hours won't put us too far behind." She stood up, fumbling for a moment, her body much more tired than she'd realized. Peter jumped from his chair as he watched her wobble, a hand reaching out to her shoulder to steady her. "I'm okay." She smiled weakly, "just overtired. Come on. Let's get your father to the car and I'll drive the two of you back."

"How about I drive and drop you off at home first?" Peter suggested watching her closely. "I can go quite awhile without sleep."

"And I can't?" Olivia tried to fight a yawn as she watched Peter walk over, gently waking Walter up. Olivia closed up the files they'd already sorted through and blew out the candles before handing her keys to Peter. "Please don't make me regret this." She told him, half-teasing. She hardly ever let him drive the Bureau's car. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, it had more to do with Olivia wanting control of the situation and giving up the keys meant she was relinquishing control.

"You don't have to worry." He assured her as he unlocked the car and they all climbed in. Peter pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards Olivia's apartment. He glanced at her after a few minutes realizing how quiet it was and saw she'd fallen asleep. He eyed the rearview mirror, Walter was still awake but he didn't say a word, his eyes locked on his sons. It was as though in that moment, he knew not to say anything and Peter was silently grateful.

With a heavy breath he turned towards his own apartment, hoping Olivia wouldn't be upset with his decision. H

He felt himself growing tired and knew he could always take the couch. Besides they'd have to be up in a few hours and it would be easier if they could leave from one place, not worry about carpooling. At least that was the excuse he was telling himself over and over again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

She didn't feel the car stop or the engine shut off. She didn't hear Peter's voice either but it was the brush of his hand against her skin that sent her eyes flying open. She noticed he wasn't in the drivers seat but at her door open and he was leaning slightly inside the car, his hand moving further away.

"Sorry I couldn't just carry you up," Peter smiled weakly, "elevators still out." He nodded towards the darkened building.

Olivia didn't try to hide the yawn as she unbuckled herself. She watched as Walter stood behind Peter, quietly talking to himself. She couldn't hear quite what he was saying but her focus was more on Peter anyhow. "What happened to taking me home?" Olivia asked pulling herself from the car. She held out her hands for the keys.

"You're coming up, staying the night." Peter insisted, closing the car door behind her as she stepped out. He locked the car with the keys and then shoved them quickly back into his pocket so she couldn't take them and drive home. His hand moved to her lower back, guiding her towards the front door. "It's already almost three in the morning and in a few hours we'll have to be back at the lab. It'll give us both a little more sleep if you just stay here and sleep. I'll even be the perfect gentleman and I'll take the sofa."

Peter pulled out the front door key and carefully made his way inside. He pulled out his cell phone, using it to light up the entranceway as they headed cautiously up the stairs.

Olivia yawned again, this time, her hand finding the rail as she walked up behind Peter, feeling Walter practically on her heels. "I can't believe your building doesn't have any lights in the stairwell."

Walter laughed, "there's lights when it's not a blackout Agent Dunham."

Olivia nodded slowly, "of course." She wasn't about to argue with logic or with Walter Bishop. She followed Peter up to their floor, waiting for him to unlock the front door as she carefully walked in behind him.

"I'll grab a flashlight," Peter offered, "Olivia do you think you can manage to lock up the front door behind Walter?"

Olivia reached into her pocket, using her own cell phone for light as she secured the lock on the front door. "Done."

Peter finally came back into the living room handing Walter a flash light, "here you go." He gave it to Walter before finding Olivia's arm, "I'll show you to your room." He offered.

"No flashlight for me?" She guessed he only had one or else he was purposefully doing this so he could touch her. The thought as quick as it had come vanished as she let him lead her down towards the bedroom.

"Only have the one and trust me, Walter will need it more than either of us." Peter guided her towards his bedroom. "Do you want to borrow something to wear or just sleep in your work clothes?" He asked wanting to be as helpful as possible.

Olivia laughed, feeling Peter's hand move from her arm. She reached out, smacking him in the chest. "Sorry." She quickly apologized. Her eyes tried adjusting but it was complete darkness. Even the street lamps were dark outside. With her arms out, she felt the mattress and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, sliding out of her shoes. "Actually, since I'll have the bed to myself, I think I'll just sleep naked. Goodnight Peter. Close the door on your way out."

"You are going to kill me, you do know that?" Peter groaned imagining her naked breasts against his cool sheets.

Olivia smiled shaking her head, forgetting for a brief moment Peter couldn't see her. "Seems you're doing it to yourself. If you'd have just dropped me off at home you'd have your own bed to sleep in." She teased. "Goodnight Bishop."

Peter nodded walking towards his dresser and feeling around found a pair of boxers and t-shirt to wear to bed. "Goodnight Dunham." He answered heading out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Olivia waited a few moments, hearing the house creaking as Peter walked further away and down the hall. With a sigh she slipped out of her pants and shirt, tossing her clothes on the floor. Ordinarily she'd have done a better job of keeping them wrinkle free for the morning but it was dark and she didn't want to walk into anything.

Climbing beneath the covers her eyes shut instantly and she felt herself drawn quickly towards sleep.

It didn't take long for morning to come and Peter was grateful that it was finally time to get up. As much as he needed more sleep, he'd spent the entire night tossing and turning. He glanced at the clock, knowing he'd need to wake Olivia soon and Walter would be waking up at any moment. Thankfully he wasn't awake yet which would give him a few minutes to get cleaned up and showered.

Sighing, he realized he needed to go into his room to get a fresh change of clothes for work. Moving off the sofa he headed towards his bedroom, giving a soft knock. He didn't hear anything and quietly turned the handle to the door poking his head into the room. She was still sound asleep.

The sunlight was streaming through the curtains and Peter quietly tiptoed towards his dresser, hearing the squeak of the drawers as he did his best to keep it quiet.

"Peter?" He heard her voice and turned around. She looked like she was still asleep. Was she dreaming about him? It had to be wishful thinking. He walked towards his closet, quietly opening the door as he pulled out a shirt and pair of pants for work turning around and seeing her looking at him. His breath caught in his throat seeing the swell of her breasts peeking out from her black bra.

Olivia caught his eyes staring and glanced down pulling the covers up around herself more. It wasn't as though he'd never seen her half-undressed. She'd gone into the tank on more than one occasion wearing not much more than she was wearing now. Except the intimacy of the situation right now was entirely different and the bra she was wearing was a bit more see-through and lacy. She felt her skin flush and held the sheet tighter not letting him see anything else.

"Sorry I—I was going to shower. I was trying to get my clothes without waking you up. I guess I didn't do such a great job." Peter gave her a smile. "The lights are back on. At least in the house. I'm hoping the lab has electric as well today."

"If not I think we can get a generator until its back up and running." Olivia yawned her eyes glancing him over, realizing only now what he was wearing-boxers and a t-shirt. She tried not to stare but was failing miserably.

"I put some coffee on. It'll be a few minutes until it's ready but I thought you might want some before getting into work." Peter was pretty tired and he knew that with only five hours of sleep, Olivia was likely exhausted as well.

Olivia nodded, "sounds good. Thanks Peter, for letting me stay in here last night."

He laughed moving to sit at the edge of the mattress beside her. "Don't mention it but next time, you're sharing the bed with me."

She moved to sit up slightly, forgetting to hold the sheet as tight, "if you'd have dropped me off at home as planned then you'd have had your bed last night." Olivia gently reminded him. "Besides was the couch really that bad?" She reached out, her fingers moving towards his neck, gently massaging the kinks out. "Better?"

He moaned softly giving a slight nod. "Yeah. Hopefully a hot shower will do the rest. Thanks, Olivia." Reluctantly he stood up, his eyes trying desperately not to stare but he was

Olivia's phone buzzed on the table beside the bed, she reached out seeing it was Broyles calling her. "Dunham." Olivia answered watching as Peter gave her a faint smile before taking his clothes and quietly heading out of the bedroom for a shower.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Olivia changed back into her outfit from the previous day once she'd gotten off the phone with Broyles. She heard the shower running and knew Peter was still getting ready. Quietly she headed out of his bedroom, giving it one last glance over-this time really seeing his room now that it was morning.

She smiled faintly, unsure why she was so happy. Nothing happened and yet she felt like something might have in some small way. She couldn't explain it and she didn't bother to try.

She headed towards the computer in their house, turning it on. She needed to look something up and figured Peter wouldn't mind her using it. She sat down, waiting for the computer to boot up. The house was surprisingly quiet which only meant one thing—Walter was still asleep.

Finally the computer was up and running and Olivia logged into the FBI's database, now having access to a few other details from the blackout. She glanced over the specifics in the archive and then quickly checked her work email. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Find anything interesting?" Peter asked letting go as he worked on sliding his belt through the loops in his pants.

Olivia shook her head, "not particularly. Was I supposed to?"

Peter glanced down the hallway, thinking he might have heard Walter stirring but it was quiet again. "What did Broyles want?"

"He was checking in to see what we've found and he also wanted me to see the actual crime scene photos."

"Crime scene?" Peter repeated, raising an eye.

Olivia nodded slowly, "his words. You want to pull up another chair?" She offered knowing he'd want to look at the photographs.

"I could but not necessary. You're the FBI Agent," Peter smiled, "and besides I am in desperate need of some caffeine. You want me to grab you a cup?"

"That would be great," she breathed glancing up at him.

"I'll get Walter up too so we can head out soon." Peter headed down the hallway, walking towards Walter's bed, "Walter," he stepped closer, his hand reaching out to his father's arm. "You need to get up. We've got work."

Walter's eyes opened as he stared up at his son, "is Agent Dunham still here?"

Peter sighed, "yes, Walter. She's on the computer, waiting for you to get ready so that we can go into work together."

"On the computer!" Walter gasped, his eyes widening as he tried to keep his voice down but failing miserably, "you can't let her on there Peter."

"Why not?" Peter asked.

Olivia stood up, stretching from the chair. Peter hadn't come back yet and she heard him talking with Walter so she decided to head towards the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"I saw what you were looking at," Walter's eyes were wide as he moved to sit up in bed. "Agent Dunham will surely see it."

Olivia glanced at Walter and Peter as she walked by, "I'm sure whatever you weren't looking at-" She'd heard the entire conversation.

Peter laughed, quickly interrupting her. "It's not-what you're thinking Dunham."

"I'm sure it isn't." Olivia smiled, her eyes staring at him intently. A huge smile etched to her face. "Care to elaborate what it was you were looking at instead? Since your father certainly has one idea and I'm pretty sure I know what he's thinking."

Walter laughed, "Agent Dunham," he spoke up, his eyes shining brightly, "he was looking at you."

"Excuse me?" Olivia's face grew pail as she took a step back trying to analyze the sentence.

Peter felt his own cheeks burn but saw Olivia's reaction and knew something else was going through her mind. "It wasn't like that."

"Wasn't like what?" Olivia's voice grew louder and suddenly more defensive. "You're watching me? What? In my apartment? Peter you owe me an explanation." She stepped closer to him, her fists tightening ready to pound the crap out of him if he so much as violated any amount of privacy of hers.

"What?" Peter shook his head taken aback by her question. "You should know I wouldn't do that. It's not-God Walter!" He shouted at his father. "Why couldn't you keep your mouth shut?"

Olivia reached out, her hand gripping Peter's bicep. Her fingers digging harder into his flesh, her nails piercing skin as she watched his face flinch in pain. "Tell me what he's talking about, Bishop. Or so help me God I will do things to you that -"

"That what?" He smiled through the pain, that cocky smile that forced her other hand to grip his arm, pushing him up against the wall. She might have been small and petite but she was strong and fierce when she needed to be.

Walter quickly excused himself, grabbing his clothes and headed to the bathroom to shower, leaving the two of them alone.

Olivia shook her head, ignoring Walter, her attention only on Peter. "Don't you dare change the subject. What did Walter mean when he said you were looking at me?"

"If you'd let me go I'd tell you. I don't take well to brute force."HH Peter stared at her, finally using his own strength to push back¸ away from the wall. This time forcing Olivia to walk backwards if she was intent on keeping her grip on his arms.

With a heavy breath, feeling his strength she dropped her grip on his arms. "There. Fine. Now tell me." She crossed her arms defensively. Her eyes were narrowed and the smile that she once harbored had long since vanished.

"It's really not any big deal, Dunham." He gave her that smile that he saved for rainy days and if there was any chance of it working, he was hoping it was in this very moment.

"You let me decide how big of a deal it is."Olivia retorted.

Peter sighed. "5'9", red hair, emerald green eyes, workaholic, probably should have added fiery attitude to your dating profile as well."

She let out an annoyed breath. So that was it? He saw her dating profile from years ago. "What were you doing Bishop? Trying to find yourself a hot internet date?" She had to turn the tables, make him sweat a little.

"I was trying to get out. You know since all we ever do is work. I thought I might actually take Walter's advice." Peter admitted.

OIivia felt the corners of her lips turning upwards in a smile, "taking Walter's advice could be considered highly dangerous, Peter, some might even consider it insane."

"Tell me something I don't know." Peter nodded seeing the smile and relieved she wasn't angry with him. Did she know he was the one that wrote her as 'Paul'? Maybe she hadn't read the e-mail at all. He wasn't about to bring it up. Things seemed to be smoothed over and he didn't want to chance screwing it all up.

"So, Peter." Olivia smiled glancing at the bed-for the briefest of moments she considered sitting down until she remembered it was Walter's bed. She opted to stand instead. "Next time you're thinking of getting out—we should get out together. Grab drinks. It's been awhile since we did that."

Peter nodded, "it has been awhile. Promise me when we go out you won't nail me." He gestured towards the marks on his biceps that she'd left.

Olivia laughed at his words, "I promise I won't nail you. I am sorry about that," she stepped closer, her fingers gently grazing over the red marks. "You know I didn't really mean to hurt you."

Peter laughed, "the hell you didn't. You were ready to—"

"I was ready to what?" Olivia laughed resting her hand on his chest.

"Stop interrupting me." Peter smiled shaking his head. "Now I'm not going to tell you."

"Fine. Fine." Olivia smiled glancing down realizing her hand was still on his chest. She laughed nervously, removing her palm, "I could still use that coffee."

"So could I. Grab me a cup," Peter teased watching her shake her head and roll her eyes as she headed into the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Olivia spent much of the day at the office while Peter worked with Walter and Astrid at the lab—trying to determine how to reverse the process on Joseph Miller. "Dunham." Olivia answered, pulling her cell phone out from her pocket and opening it as she put her ear to the receiver. Her hands were busy, glancing through files at the Bureau, trying to make sense of what Walter had done in some way.

"Hey Livia it's me." Peter breathed, "we need you to come back to the lab. Walter thinks he's figured out a way to reverse the process."

"How?" Olivia asked putting the file down as she gave Peter her full attention.

"Do you really want the scientific explanation?" He knew it bored her to hear him rambling on about the specifics and he smiled imagining the look on her face at the very moment.

"Not really." She laughed, "I'll get Miller from protective custody and bring him to the lab. I should be there within the hour."

"Okay, see you then." Peter hung up the phone.

It hadn't taken Olivia too long to deal with the paperwork in transferring Miller out of one chain of command and into another. "So how does this work?" Olivia asked him, her eyes watching him attentively as she pulled the keys from her pocket. "I mean if I drive you, is my car going to explode—or stop working?" She hated to sound insensitive but she really didn't have any idea what she was up against.

"Only if I touch the engine." Joseph Miller answered, shaking his head. "If you're worried, you can open the car door for me." He smiled charmingly, his blue eyes and sandy red hair seemed to shine in a strange and remarkable way that she hadn't seen earlier. She didn't know what it meant, if anything. Maybe she was just overtired and seeing things that weren't there. As quickly as she saw it, it was gone.

"I'm sure you can handle the car door yourself." She remarked as she climbed into the driver's seat. "I read your file." She glanced at him, starting the engine and pulled out of the parking garage with him beside her.

"So you did." He breathed giving a mere shrug. It seemed by now, everyone had read his file and knew every personal detail of his life. "I guess you know everything there is to know about me."

Olivia sighed, her bottom lip slightly jutting out as she contemplated on how much to tell him. "There's a lot that isn't in your file, Joseph. A lot that I might be able to help you with."

He shifted in the front seat, staring at her, "how can you help me?"

She glanced at him briefly, her eyes quickly returning to the road. "There's a lot I can't tell you but there is something you should know that isn't common knowledge." It wasn't a secret either and so she wasn't afraid to be honest because the man—after all he'd been through—deserved at least that much.

"Okay." He paused, frowning unsure what the blonde was about to tell him and not sure he really wanted to know either. He waited though and listened.

"Your file, in it you mentioned to the police and then the Bureau that a man had conducted tests on you."

Joseph nodded, "yes however everyone is telling me there's no record of any such tests."

"You don't remember the name of the man that experimented on you?" Olivia asked.

"Walter Bishop." Joseph answered, "but everyone tells me he's been locked up in a mental institution. That whatever he did to me wasn't real. That the man is insane and that I'm crazy for thinking any of experiments might have worked." Joseph sighed as he stared at Olivia. "I know what happened to me. I mean I don't know how but I know after that day, I had changed."

Olivia nodded slowly, pulling up to the lab at Harvard. "Then can you tell me how you have survived so long without causing the type of chaos you did the other night?"

"The blackout." He sighed glancing away. "It was unintentional. I mean, certainly I was angry but I never thought I could cause what happen on such a large scale."

Olivia nodded slowly. She wasn't so shocked that his emotions could have been a driving factor in what happened. At least a part of it. "What were you angry about?" She was curious. She turned off the car and stepped out, walking with him towards the building.

Joseph shook his head, "is it pathetic that I don't have any memory of it? I mean I remember being angry. The rush of adrenaline and that sinking feeling in my stomach but I actually don't remember the fight."

"Do you remember who you were angry with?" Olivia gauged his reaction, trying to determine if he was in fact lying or withholding any information.

"It's like-on the tip of my tongue but I just can't grasp it." Joseph confessed. "It's not the first semi-blackout I've had mentally. It's the first one that I've managed to take out the entire city of Boston with me."

Olivia nodded leading him into the lab with her, mentally noting she'd want to let Peter know that little bit of information. Maybe it was nothing but if it meant anything, he'd know and understand what to do.

"Hey." Peter glanced up seeing the door open.

"What's going on in here?" Olivia asked noticing the flood lights on. "I thought we had the electric back up and running?" When she'd walked into the building she hadn't noticed as she'd been too busy talking.

Peter sighed, "we did but then Walter thought it would be a good idea to try his equipment and he overloaded the power. Astrid is getting the generator back up and running but it will probably be a few minutes." He glanced at Joseph Miller, "unless you have the ability to turn on electricity in the same way you can turn it off?"

Joseph shook his head slowly no as he glanced at Olivia. "I've never tried."

Olivia quickly introduced them. "Joseph Miller this is Peter Bishop. Over there is Walter Bishop. You might remember him?" She chewed on her bottom lip, knowing she probably should have informed him on where she was taking him on the ride over. She had neglected to do so, though in part it had been Broyles that had insisted she wait incase of any ill side effects from the news. Now she understood why.

Olivia watched as the lights that were barely on seemed to instantly flicker.

"Walter Bishop?" His voice resonated throughout the entire lab. His body, seemed to give off a strange glow. A blueish hue that Olivia had earlier seen in the parking garage although this time she watched, eyes wide as what seemed to be bolts of lightening were attracted to his body. The lights blew and with it glass seemed to fly from the bulbs and their canisters.

Peter jumped towards Olivia, watching as the man looked as if he were being electrocuted and yet nothing seemed to be hurting or harming him. Peter tackled Olivia to the ground, his body covering hers the moment the lights blew and the electricity was shot from one end of the room to the other through Joseph Millers body. Somehow he seemed to have taken the electricity from the building and harbored the energy within him. Though he had no control and it shot out in every direction, Peter crawled with Olivia, pushing her under the desk.

"Stay here." He breathed moving away from her, needing to stop whatever was causing this to happen.

"Peter, no." Olivia breathed feeling her own pulse stir. Her eyes widened as she shook her head, pulling on his arm, willing him in any way possible not to go. "Joseph, I know you're scared." Olivia shouted, still hiding but wanting him to hear her, wanting to fix what was going on.

"You lied to me!" He retorted. "I thought you were going to help me!"

"I am going to help you. That's why you're here and that's why Dr. Bishop is here, Joseph. He can't help you though if you're like this. You have to calm down," Olivia reminded him. "If you cause another blackout, Joseph, the government isn't going to let you get away with it so easily. They'll have to put the blame on someone. If they don't do that, the NSA will certainly get their hands on you. You'll be experimented on. None of us here want any of that."

Joseph waited for a beat. "What do you want?"He finally shouted back.

"We just want to help you. We want to reverse the process. I told you that in the car. We want to help you."

"You're lying!" He shook his head the moment his fear responded so did Walter Bishop.

"I remember you." Walter spoke up. "You were just a teenager when you came into the program. Joey." He moved to step closer, watching at the electricity no longer left his body but Joseph still had a strange glow and at any moment could erupt again.

Peter's eyes widened as he watched his father take a step closer towards Joseph. "Walter." He warned his father, not wanting to see anything happen to him. Maybe he'd been angry with the way Walter had raised him, that he'd left them and been institutionalized but he also didn't want to see him killed.

Walter ignored his son. "I know you're angry with what was done to you but you were stronger than anyone else. You were an anomaly before we even did anything to heighten it. What we did to you we did to a dozen other teenagers and you were the only one that left the program."

Peter's eyes narrowed, "Walter? What are you talking about?" All morning he'd looked over Joseph's file but hadn't remembered the case. Now, suddenly it seemed to come back to him? Peter wondered what else his father was neglecting to tell him.

"You killed them!" Joseph shouted but this time the glow never left his body. The lightening seemed to stay contained and Walter only took another step forward.

"They were all sick, Joey. You know that." Walter shook his head. "We never killed anyone." He didn't elaborate that Joey had been the only test subject that had finished the experiment. The other teens had grown too sick to continue.

Peter's eyes widened, watching now as he was within arm's reach of Joseph. "Walter." He shouted at his father, wanting him not to be so stupid!

"It's fine son." Walter snapped his head around to glare at his son. "Must you never trust me?"

"Peter." Olivia breathed, having managed her way to the back of the lab, seeing a device glowing blue and obviously on though the electricity was still off. "I think Walter figured out how to turn on the neutralizer using a car battery."

"Neutralizer?" Joseph realized his ability was contained and as the device had reached full power the glow around his body quickly dissipated until he fell onto the ground, passed out.

"Quick!" Peter shouted at Olivia for help as they detained Joseph Miller once again. Olivia handcuffed his hands behind his back as Peter lifted the man up for her, as he was still quite unconscious. "Now what?" He asked glancing at her and suddenly frowning. "Olivia you're bleeding."

She hadn't even noticed and she watched as Peter grabbed a tissue holding it to her forehead.

"It's just a scratch. I'll be fine." She smiled weakly, "some glass must have gotten me when the bulbs blew."

Peter stared at her, worry evident in his face. "You should have it looked at." He knew she wouldn't listen to him.

"I know I should." She didn't argue but she wasn't going to stop her day to have it examined either. "I need to call Broyles," she pulled out her phone, "let him know the neutralizer worked on Miller and that he can pick him up and bring him back to the Bureau."

Peter nodded slowly, "you're not driving him back?" He was relieved after what they'd just been through but didn't want to make it too obvious his concern.

"Right now, I don't want to be within ten feet of him. If I am, I just might do something I'll regret." She muttered waiting for Broyles to answer.

"Like what?" Peter mouthed.

"Shoot him." Olivia smirked finally hearing Broyles pick up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The day seemed to go on forever and Olivia was grateful when she finally could go home. She wanted to sleep for the next twenty-four hours. Though in her defense, she hadn't slept much the past week. Getting called in case after case was mainly to blame and so she put it on Broyles.

She didn't feel like cooking and ordered Chinese food. She knew it wouldn't take long and the best part was it always tasted the same. It was a small source of comfort in such a crazy world she had found herself in.

Though it wasn't quite bedtime yet, Olivia changed out of her work clothes, slipping into her Northwestern shirt and a pair of sweats. She wanted to be comfortable tonight. Curling up on the sofa she sighed the moment she heard the buzzer. She didn't want to get up but she knew she needed to answer the door. It was probably dinner.

She stood up, grabbing some cash before opening the front door with a frown. "You're not Chinese."

Peter laughed, seeing her peculiar expression. "No and I'm not going to comment on that." He glanced her over, "mind if I come in?"

"Sure," Olivia stepped aside, swaggering a little.

"You okay?" Peter frowned noticing she wasn't walking like she usually did.

Olivia locked up the door and shook her head. "Just tired." It had been a long several days with little to no sleep. "I was waiting for dinner and going to call it a night. What are you doing here?" She didn't mean to ask so harshly but she wasn't used to Peter just dropping by.

Peter smiled, "mind if I sit down?" He asked gesturing to the sofa. More importantly he wanted her to sit and rest though he was pretty tired himself.

"Knock yourself out," Olivia gestured to the sofa, sitting down herself with a sigh.

He watched her attentively before coming to sit down beside her, his leg brushing against hers as he dipped down onto the sofa. "How's the head?"

Olivia laughed, "I had almost forgotten about it. Thanks." She knocked his shoulder with a smile. "What are you really doing here, Peter?"

He stared at her seriously, "I was worried about you. Your head," he gestured towards her forehead, "you took a pretty good hit this morning at the lab and I know you didn't get it checked out. So I thought I'd take a look at it."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "suddenly you're playing doctor? I assure you I'm fine. Just a little bump on the head."

Peter frowned and his fingers reached out lightly brushing her hair away from her face, getting a better look. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feeling of his gentle touch. Peter leaned closer, kissing her head gently. "You should let me stay over."

"Excuse me?"Her eyes flashed open.

Peter laughed seeing her expression, "I'm worried you might have a concussion. Someone has to watch over you tonight."

"Peter it was a light bulb that blew. It's just a scratch, we both know that." Olivia yawned again.

Peter nodded slowly, "maybe it was but you staggered at the front door. Plus I know what happened on your way home from work." He stared at her, seeing her face grow pale.

"What are you talking about?" She stammered.

"Come on, Olivia," he really hoped she would have confided in him by now. "You didn't really expect using your FBI credentials that no one would find out?"

"I'm just tired. I'll eat dinner and go to bed. Tomorrow I won't be falling asleep at the wheel."

Peter stared at her seriously, "from the police report you were drifting into oncoming traffic."

Olivia glanced away, not really wanting to talk about it. "I may have been." Her answer was a mere whisper, as much as a confession she would give him.

"If you were that tired or feeling unwell, I would have been happy to drive you home." Peter reached out, gently guiding her face up to meet his stare. "Are you okay, Olivia?" He was truly worried about her.

She nodded faintly, "I haven't slept well in awhile and being called into work yesterday after several full days of work-I think a good night's sleep is just what the doctor ordered." She smiled weakly leaning her forehead into the crook of his neck. "Right doc?" She teased.

Peter laughed softly, "yeah, sleep would be good, if it's not a concussion."

"It's not, Peter." She finally pulled back, only now realizing how close she was, in his arms. "You can stay over though, if that would make you feel better."

Peter smiled, "it would. I mean if Rachel were here I'd worry less but there's no sense in calling her." He knew Olivia hated worrying her sister. "I'll just take the couch again."

"Peter," Olivia breathed hearing the door. "Do you mind?" She asked pulling the twenty from her pants pocket.

"I got it." Peter shook his head not taking her money as he headed towards the door. He paid for dinner and locked up the apartment, bringing the food into the kitchen. "Do you want to eat in the living room or kitchen?" He called out to her.

With a sigh she stood up, gently grasping the couch as she walked around the living room towards the kitchen. "We can eat in the living room but we should grab some drinks."

Peter laughed, "you don't let me do anything for you, do you?" He couldn't believe she got up from the sofa to get drinks. He would have gladly done that for her.

"I let you buy me dinner," Olivia smiled, heading into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She grimaced as she bent down to grab two sodas and stood back up.

Peter noticed and put the food down right away, rushing over towards her side, his hand at her waist. "Olivia?"

She sighed knowing if she said anything it would be a pointless argument. "Can you help me back to the sofa?"

Peter nodded, "of course. Leave the sodas. I'll bring them in with dinner." He noticed her hands were still on the cans. He waited until she put them on the counter before he walked with her back towards the sofa. As much as he wanted to suggest she get checked out by a doctor, he knew she wouldn't agree to it. "Now sit, okay?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, sitting down on the sofa, "I'm not a dog."

"Of course not, dogs take orders better." He smirked teasing her as he headed back into the kitchen.

Olivia shook her head, "if I wasn't actually sitting here I'd be tackling your ass for that comment, Peter."

Peter smiled bringing dinner into the living room, "I will take a rain check on your idea of foreplay." Peter quipped waiting for her reaction.

Her eyes widened, "Peter Bishop!" She couldn't believe he said that to her.

Peter smiled and merely shrugged, "you were the one suggesting you wanted to tackle my ass." He reminded her. "The way I see it, you want to straddle me and pin me to the ground." He laughed walking back into the kitchen bringing back their drinks before sitting down beside her. "Agent Dunham speechless?" He grinned.

"I am choosing my words before you twist them around on me." Olivia answered matter of fact. She reached for the chopsticks and the carton of food. "By the way, you can have some too, there's plenty."

Peter wiggled the chopsticks in his hand. "Thank you but I was helping myself anyhow. Besides I paid I would like to think I can eat dinner over." He smiled glancing at her, glad she seemed to be doing better.

"I won't argue semantics," she grinned reaching on the table for an egg roll. "You didn't notice I ordered your favorite dish." She gestured towards the carton he was holding.

Peter nodded taking a bite of his Kung Pao Chicken. "So I'm finally rubbing off on you?" He asked offering her a bite.

Olivia shook her head no, "I thought you might come by."

"What would you have done if I hadn't?" Peter asked.

Olivia shrugged, "I knew you'd come by. If I was wrong I'd have brought it to work for lunch tomorrow. I would have been your hero come noon."

Peter laughed, "yeah, except it'd be cold and leftovers." He pointed out teasing her.

"No appreciation," Olivia shook her head with a smile. "I'll remember that next time."

Peter smiled, "I don't know. I think you should remember instead how I came over, worried about you, bought you dinner, even drew you a bath so you could relax before bed."

Olivia gave him a strange look, "you haven't drawn me a bath."

Peter shrugged, "no but I could. Remember I could be appreciated, I suppose if I did the right things." He laughed putting his near empty carton down on the coffee table. "Guess you're right," he nudged her with a growing smile, "all I deserve is the cold leftovers."

Olivia laughed rolling her eyes, "fine. Make me feel bad." She shook her head. "I—"

"You what?" Peter smiled, his eyes bright and staring intently at her. He wondered what she was thinking, what she had almost said.

"I think you are a major pain in the ass." Olivia smirked putting her empty carton on the table. "Since you mentioned that bath, I think I'll draw it for myself." She gave him a seductive look and he tried not to squirm under her stare.

He didn't answer right away and so she smiled and stood up, thinking in fact victory was hers. He watched her sway a bit and felt his stomach tighten. Immediately he stood up following after Olivia, "maybe I should join you in there."

Olivia's eyes widened. That stopped her dead in her tracks. "Excuse me?"He H

She turned around to face him.

"You're not walking straight, Olivia." It was the truth. Though as much as watching her in the bath would have turned him on, it wasn't his intention tonight. It was the furthest thing on his mind—well almost.

She sighed trying not to look defeated, "maybe I'll just call it a night. Crawl into bed." She shifted on her feet, feeling herself not quite steady but not wanting to bring attention to it either.

"I'll clean up the living room." Peter nodded. "Will you be all right?" He already knew the answer, it was after all Olivia Dunham he was asking.

"I'll be fine but after you're done, you can come join me in the bedroom," she stared at him. "If you're up for it."

He nodded slowly, trying to wipe the huge growing smile off his face. He knew her offer was nothing more than friendship extended towards him, he would just keep her company and yet his heart was screaming with joy. "I'll be in there in a few minutes."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Olivia didn't have to change for bed. She was already in her pajamas when Peter had come by her apartment. She climbed into bed, lying on her side as she waited quietly, finally hearing his footsteps as she saw the hall light shut off just as he entered the bedroom.

"You sure you don't mind me sleeping in here?" Peter asked. He wanted to be sure and though he knew nothing was going to happen, he also didn't want Olivia building a wall up around herself.

Olivia smiled weakly, "I'm not asking again." She glanced at the empty space beside her and Peter didn't hesitate in climbing into bed with her.

"How's the head doing?" Peter asked, laying his head on the pillow, his eyes staring at her.

She watched him and shifted closer, "can I tell you a secret?" Her voice grew quieter.

Peter nodded eagerly. "Of course."

"I'm going to be fine," Olivia smiled, "but I appreciate the concern." She laughed pulling back slightly but already she missed the closeness.

Peter watched her face and reached out, resting his hand on her hip. He knew it was a dangerous game but he wanted her. He just wondered if she would ever feel the same way about him. "Can I ask you something?" His voice was soft and low, not wanting to startle her. He watched her eyes close but she was still awake.

"Sure." Olivia nodded.

"What made you create a dating profile on that website?" There he asked it. He waited a moment, seeing her eyes opening as she stared back at him.

"I could easily ask you the same question," she pointed out.

Peter laughed, "you could but I already told you that Walter thinks I should get out more. I tend to agree with him." He remembered her suggestion, that the two of them could grab drinks together. It was awfully tempting. "I'm asking you, why did you want to put your profile on there?"

Olivia shrugged, moving to roll onto her back as she stared up at the ceiling. "It's hard to meet a nice guy." It was even harder to meet someone that she didn't work with. "I guess I thought it'd be nice to meet someone that doesn't know what I do for a living." Olivia rolled onto her side, her eyes staring at him. "I just didn't realize how hard it would be to find something in common to talk about."

Peter laughed, "come on, you made that profile before you joined Fringe Division." He'd seen her hair, the color and length. It was not while he'd known her.

"There is still a lot about my job, about working with the FBI that tends to scare men off or intrigues them because I have a gun. As soon as my hours aren't normal and I cancel a few dates because I have to work late, they disappear." She admitted.

Peter knew it was a dangerous question to ask but he was curious. "Is that when you decided to date John?"

"Date?" Olivia shook her head, "what we did-it never constituted dating. We slept in motel rooms, we made a point of leaving work separately. The only meals we ever shared together were takeout."

Peter frowned, "that's really sad." He hadn't known the specifics of her relationship with John and hadn't ever asked before either. He always knew—if there was something she wanted to tell him, she would.

"It just-was." Olivia shrugged. "We never planned on any of it and honestly, Peter. It worked. I mean, it worked for us. It was unconventional but none of my relationships have ever been conventional." She pointed out.

He nodded slowly, "do you ever respond to the guys on that site?"

"I used to." She breathed, "it's been years though. I mean every once in awhile I'll check my messages, see if anyone's cute and intriguing but lately work is my life."

Peter laughed, "so that's what Agent Dunham looks for in a man? Cute and intriguing?" He was teasing her.

She nudged him on the mattress. "Oh come on. You can't tell me looks aren't a part of it?" She hated sounding shallow but there had to be a physical attraction.

Peter smiled, "I didn't say that in the slightest and I wouldn't be surprised if you got a hundred emails a day." He nudged her back in return, hearing her soft

"And why's that?" She smiled back at him.

"Come on, Olivia. Do I need to spell it out for you?" He asked her, moving to sit up slightly. "I think you're cute." He breathed staring down at her, sitting up on his arms. He smiled moving to lie back down beside her. "I think you should give one of these guys a chance. I mean if you're not going to date someone you work with," he nudged her with a laugh, "in fact I think we both should agree to meet someone online."

She stared at him, waiting for him to admit he was kidding. When his expression hadn't changed she realized he was speaking the truth. "You're serious?" For the first time in awhile she felt the pangs of jealousy coursing through her. "You'd date a girl you met off the internet?"

Peter laughed, "yes I would. I'm suggesting you do the same-well a guy, unless there's something I don't know, Dunham?"

Olivia gently kicked him beneath the blankets. "You know all you need to." She scoffed rolling her eyes. "You are trouble and honestly I don't think I'd ever let you meet him."

Peter mocked hurt, "and why not? I thought I was your best friend?"

"You're trouble is why. You meet him and you'd scare him off with crazy stories about what we do or what I had done." Olivia shook her head. "Even though it's all classified I can just see you terrifying some poor guy."

"Oh come on? Would you really want to date someone that was grossed out by half the stuff we see? You're more of a man than-" he frowned seeing the look on her face, "that came out wrong."

"You're damned right that came out wrong." She kicked him again, seeing his face contort in pain. He reached beneath the blankets, grabbing her legs, holding them tight as he kept her from kicking him again. "Peter!" She shrieked surprised he was holding onto her legs and in an instant she felt him flip her fully onto her back, pinning her down as he straddled her.

"You done kicking me?" He stared down at her smugly.

"No." She glared up at him, cracking a grin. "You planning on letting me go?" She smiled wiggling her hips as she tried to break free.

"No." He returned the same answer and then a slight moan as he felt her turning him on. Did she have any idea what she was capable of? He leaned down further, wanting to kiss her. His eyes moved from her eyes down to her lips, feeling her movements settle as he pressed more weight into her.

"Peter." She gasped realizing how turned on she was right now. She inched up, ready to kiss him when she felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. "You should get that," she laughed nervously realizing what almost happened between them as she moved to rest her head back against the pillow.

"Yeah," he sighed rolling off her body, giving her a look to silently warn her not to kick him while he dug out his phone from his pocket. "Yes, Walter?" He was trying not to sound frustrated but he couldn't help it! Did Walter do this on purpose? "No I won't bring you rice crispy treats." Peter paused, "yes I'll be by in the morning to get you for work. I'm with Olivia. She's fine." Peter paused again glancing at Olivia, watching as she shuffled beneath the covers, rolling onto her side watching him. "Goodnight Walter." Peter hung up his phone, this time silencing it as he put it on the table beside the bed.

"Everything okay?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, you know Walter. Always asking about food." Peter nodded slowly moving to lie back down on the bed beside her. Right now he hated Walter for breaking the mood but he also knew one kiss for him would lead him to wanting more tonight. Olivia couldn't have that—certainly not now. She needed rest. That's why he came over. "You should sleep." He leaned in kissing her forehead.

Olivia yawned, closing her eyes though feeling her heart pounding in her chest. "You'll stay?" She tried to pretend she was tired, not sure how to deal with the almost kiss. She'd figure it out tomorrow or the next day. She wouldn't ignore it. She was realizing more than ever she wanted to try something with Peter though exactly what, she wasn't sure. They had talked about drinks,, going out. Would they actually go through with it? She felt a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, hoping they would. She really didn't want to date a complete stranger off the internet but if he turned her down, if he insisted he was going to date someone else, she might just have to do that. Right now though, she wasn't going to worry about it. Peter Bishop was in her bed and she was going to savior the moment. She breathed heavily, pretending to be asleep as she wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him against her. Now this, was perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Good morning," Peter breathed, dropping the gentlest of kisses to her forehead. He watched her stir as the morning light streamed in through the curtains across the bed. She had fought it for a few minutes but eventually he watched her eyes flutter open.

She gave him a peculiar look, surprised for the kiss and smiled through tired eyes as she rolled onto her side to face him. "How long have you been up?"

"About an hour," Peter confessed, smiling sheepishly as he realized he'd been watching her sleep just as long. "I was going to put on coffee but didn't want to wake you." He moved to sit up in bed, "now that you're awake though."

Olivia reached out for Peter, her hand tugging on the back of his shirt. "It can wait." She yawned pulling him to lie back down with her.

Peter obliged, turning to face her again, this time lying on his side, curling up beside her. "You sleep good last night?" He asked hoping she'd gotten more than the few hours the night before at his place.

"Yeah," she nodded slowly feeling her eyes close again with a soft sigh. "Still waking up."

"Looks like you're going back to sleep to me," Peter smiled. "You rest, I'm going to make coffee and then probably should head back to check on Walter."

Olivia didn't object. She knew he couldn't stay forever and she didn't want to make him uncomfortable in her bed either. "Thanks for staying over, Peter." She yawned, curling further into the blanket, her eyes still closed tight.

Peter took the opportunity to watch her again. He leaned down to kiss her forehead but her eyes were closed and just as his lips came down to her head she shifted on the mattress, her head lifting slightly from the pillow, banging into him hard.

Olivia groaned in protest, her eyes opening as she saw Peter holding his face. "Oww Liv. Remind me never to try and kiss you again."

She felt her heart sink and frowned as she reached out, her thumb stroking his cheek. "Let me see the damage." It wasn't on purpose and he knew she hadn't intentionally hurt him. He held his hand tight to his lips finally backing it away to show her. "You look fine. A little red but you'll live." Olivia gave him a smile. "I'm sorry. If I knew you were going to kiss me…" she didn't finish her sentence as she pushed herself out of bed. "Let me grab you some ice."

Now he was feeling like a baby. "I'll be fine, Livia." This time he reached for her, grabbing her arm as he tugged her back towards the bed. "It doesn't really hurt that bad. Just shocked me. Besides your head has to be hurting?" He knew he'd wacked her pretty good in the forehead and he'd been worried about a possible concussion the night before.

"Surprisingly I'm okay," Olivia smiled feeling his hand brushing against her cheek as he avoided the slight mark on her forehead. His fingers moved into her hair, watching as her eyes grew heavy and they both shifted slightly closer.

Peter leaned in, closing the gap between them. His lips gently brushed hers, one hand in her hair. He felt her pull closer and tighter, deepening the kiss. His hand reached out for her, brushing the side of her breast feeling a slight tremble course through her body. Inwardly he smiled seeing the effect he had on her. "Olivia," he pulled back slightly, wanting to see her reaction and talk to her.

Olivia frowned her hand finding its way onto his chest. She could feel his heart pounding and knew it matched her own. "Why did you stop?"

Peter laughed breathing a sigh of relief as he rested his head on the pillow, staring at her, "I was worried you were going to ask me why I kissed you."

She felt the smile forming on her face as she shuffled back down to the bed, mimicking Peter in resting her head on the pillow. She could still feel her lips tingling from the kiss. "Well in that case, why did you kiss me?" Olivia asked, laughing softly as she awaited his answer.

"You are the most gorgeous, smart, challenging, sexy, and intriguing woman I've ever met." Peter confessed. "I guess being in your bed affected me. I'm love sick." He teased grinning proudly at his answer.

"Love sick?" She laughed running her fingers through his hair. "What can I do to cure your disease?" She teased him right back. Two could play at that game.

Peter gulped nervously giving her a warm and friendly smile. "You could kiss me again?" He didn't think she'd oblige, but she did. He felt her lips brush against his. They were warm and inviting and his hand reached around her lower back, pulling her tighter and firmer to him. He never wanted to let her go.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

She lost count of how long they'd been kissing. Her hands had roamed his skin, slipped beneath his shirt and felt over the warmth of his back. She'd felt his touch against her stomach as the pads of his fingers grazed the hem of her pajama bottoms. It was a game they were playing, a dangerous one, seeing who would push the envelope just a little further.

Olivia pulled back, slightly breathless, her eyes heavy and dark with desire. "That was—" she was breathing hard, her heart pounding, trying to come up with the right words. Her mind was on Peter and words seemed to be failing her.

"Yeah, it was," Peter nodded completely understanding what she was feeling. He wanted to lean in again, take another taste of her lips, "I can't do this."

Olivia felt her heart sink, she put on the best poker face she could. "Do what? It was just a kiss." She pushed herself out of bed, suddenly pretending as though it was no big deal, that it meant nothing. Her face was red, a mix of embarrassment and anguish with what was transpiring. Her heart wanted one thing, her mind the same but Peter was now suddenly turning her down? She didn't want to face him or deal with the mix of emotions she was suddenly feeling. With her back to him, she quickly opened the dresser drawer, finding something quickly, anything to change into, to put more clothes on. Suddenly she felt naked wearing only her pajamas in front of him.

"Livia wait a sec," he grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him as he jumped off the bed chasing after her. "I don't want to sleep with you. I mean-I do but not like this." He watched her turn around, one eye arched as she was letting him explain. She didn't say anything but if he wasn't careful he knew he might actually get his ass kicked by a girl.

Olivia shook her head, trying to hide the pain from his earlier words, "like you said, you can't do this. It's—whatever," she gestured aimlessly. "I can forget about some stupid kiss." She wanted to hurt him like he'd inadvertently hurt her.

Peter sighed, "I really hope you don't mean that. I want to take you out. I want to wine and dine you. I want us to have a chance and I want you to be happy, Livia. You deserve a proper date. Not just me in your bed and this." He gestured, hoping that made his intentions clearer.

Olivia frowned¸ suddenly perplexed by his words. "Peter, are you asking me out?" She hadn't actually heard those words but she wanted to be clear. "I thought you told me I should try dating outside of work-meet someone online?" She briefly remembered an email she'd gotten from a potential date and even Peter telling her to go for it. Now she was confused. It wasn't that she didn't want to try with Peter, it was that he was giving her mixed signals. One minute he's telling her to go out with someone else, the next they're kissing.

"I know I said that-I also," he paused wondering how much he should tell her, "I think you should give me a shot." Peter gave her that charming smile as he rested a hand on her arm, his fingers gently grazing her skin, trying to coax her into agreeing with him. "I like you."

"I like you too," she smiled, "you know that."

Peter shook his head, "that's not what I meant, Livia and you know it." He watched her expression change, soften as she leaned slightly closer. As tempted as he was to kiss her again, he held back, wanting to make everything better—perfect if it was ever possible. "So?"

"So?" She shook her head, staring at him, confused.

"Are you going to let me take you out to dinner, on a real date?"

"Do I get to pick the place?" Olivia grinned stepping closer, her hand reaching out, tugging at the bottom of his shirt, her hands wanting to touch him but knowing she had to go slow. She wasn't even thinking as she played with the hem of his shirt, her fingers had a mind of their own. Her body was craving him. Already she missed his lips, the warmth of his touch from the simplest of kisses. "Are you sure you're serious about all this because I am a mess when it comes to relationships?"

Peter laughed his hands moving down her arms trying to calm her down. "You think I'm any better at all this?" He raised an eye, staring at her intensely, "I mean I just shared a bed with the most gorgeous of women and told her I didn't want to kiss her." He laughed, "I'm an idiot!"

Olivia smiled shaking her head, feeling herself relaxing beneath his touch. "You're not-you're just, trying to do the right thing." She guessed, giving him the benefit of the doubt. "Besides, I think its sweet you want to date me." Her lips moved to his ear, her breath a mere whisper sending a shiver down his spine as she spoke. "Of course it's too bad you want to wait because I was ready to give into your every desire." She couldn't stop herself from flirting with him.

Peter felt as though his mouth was dry and his tongue darted out suddenly licking it. "You are trying to kill me, aren't you?" He rasped watching as the smile spread across her face and she pulled further back.

"It's still early. We should put on that pot of coffee before we forget." Olivia smiled, changing the subject. Peter wasn't about to let her get away so easily. His fingers reached out, dancing over her hip and down her lower back, brushing against her skin as she walked by and he moved to follow her to the kitchen. The smile grew further on his face as he heard a slight moan elicited from the back of her throat.

"What's that-sweetheart?" He smirked proudly remembering how he'd called her that many months ago when they'd first met. At the time her eyes had flashed dark with anger. Now they were dark but for a different reason. He listened to her breathing, knowing she was turned on but didn't tease or taunt her for it. He'd let things go slow. He wanted to take her out, show her the town as he wanted her to realize he was in it for the long haul. Never in his life had he felt anything close to the connection he had with Olivia. She was the only one in this world that could make him stay in one place. She meant so much more to him than she realized.

A/N: Thanks for reading and supporting my writing! I've now writing full time and have published a novel _Aberrant_, a Young Adult Romantic Dystopian Adventure. Be sure to check it out at


End file.
